


Fantasies

by Aubry



Category: Scott & Bailey
Genre: Disgracefully Saccharine, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Kink Negotiation?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aubry/pseuds/Aubry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gill wants to know Julie's secret fantasies; is a little surprised by what she learns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GirlonaBridge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlonaBridge/gifts).



> For GirlonaBridge. Happy birthday!
> 
> With thanks to [Isis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis) for sterling beta work. Any errors are certainly things I've added afterwards to make things slightly worse.

*

It took several minutes for Gill’s breathing to even out and her heart-rate to return to normal. As her muscles unclenched and a satisfying languor began to set in, she relaxed back into the pillows simply enjoying the sensations. Little by little, the world around her came back into focus. She pulled the covers about her and turned to face the woman beside her.

Julie was smiling at her softly. Her hand was warm on Gill’s hip as her fingers traced soothing circles over her skin. Gill smiled back. Only when she was sure she could find her voice again did she speak.

“Well played,” she conceded.

Julie chuckled. “My pleasure.”

“No,” said Gill. “Definitely mine. But next time.”

Julie just kept smiling that self-satisfied smile. 

“I mean it,” Gill insisted. “Come on - you’ve got to have some particular fantasies of your own knocking about in there. So tell me - what will it be?”

“I admire your stamina, Gill. But I have work in the morning.”

But Gill wasn’t about to let it go. She had no time for Julie’s evasive routine after what they’d just shared. “I don’t mean right now,” she said firmly. “But you know, if there are props involved I might need prep time. What’s your poison? Cowgirl? Librarian? Prison guard?”

Gill knew Julie’s repertoire of exasperated sighs well enough to know when she’d won her point.

“You’re not going to let this go so I can get some kip, are you?”

“‘Course not,” said Gill.

Julie fell quiet. Her gaze slipped away, and she seemed to Gill to be weighing her options.

“All right. Well - there is one.” 

Gill rested her head on her own arm, and snuggled in closer, ready to hear.

“Don’t get freaked out, okay? Just a fantasy. Don’t have to do it.”

That was certainly enough to pique her curiosity.

Julie turned to lie on her back. The silence grew, and Gill felt a prickle of nervousness. She had assumed she was prepared for anything Julie could throw at her, but would she regret this conversation if she found Julie wanted something from her she couldn’t give?

Eventually Julie spoke, addressing the ceiling rather than Gill.

“So, it starts with us on a boat.”

Well, whatever Gill had been expecting, it wasn’t that.

“A boat?” she asked with a little uncertain laugh.

“A narrow-boat,” Julie confirmed quite seriously. “It’s our second canal-boating holiday.”

This time Gill laughed in earnest, sure that Julie was winding her up. Julie did glance over at her then, with a look so arch that Gill’s intended comment died on her lips.

“Our second narrow-boating holiday,” Julie repeated firmly, with just a ghost of a smile. “In Wales.”

Now Julie was gesturing, tracing out the scene in the air as she obviously clearly saw it. “I have a bad leg. Arthritis. You only have one good eye. We’re in our seventies and everyone else on the canal finds us adorable. They do the locks for us while you harangue them.”

This was not the kind of thing Gill had been imagining. Was Julie teasing her? Making fun after Gill had made herself vulnerable? And yet, it didn’t feel that way. The enthusiasm in Julie’s voice was evident, even a little bashful.

“Which eye?” Gill asked, feeling she had to say something. 

“The left,” answered Julie without missing a beat.

Well, she’d either thought this through or she was a lucky guesser, Gill thought. It was true that her right eye was the weaker without her specs. 

Julie continued, sketching out the most unlikely pillow talk Gill could ever have conceived of. There was a bit with a pub. There were swans.

“And then,” Julie said - and here she rolled back in close to Gill and looked her straight in the eye. “When it gets dark at night, we head down to our berth below deck.”

Gil tried to keep an open expression on her face. Was this about to get sexy after all? Was _this_ somehow Julie’s thing? Septuagenarian holiday sex? 

“We curl up under the blankets for the night,” Julie’s voice was low now, a warm conspiratorial whisper that seemed to conjure up the enclosed space of the narrow-boat around Gill. “And just as we’re settling in to fall asleep - a cry goes up. Somebody has found a body! Oh no! _Who_ can solve the crime in this sleepy little village?!”

Gill laughed in relief and delight as she realised Julie had finally reached her punchline. Julie laughed too, evidently pleased with Gill’s reaction. It wasn’t what she’d asked for, exactly, Gill thought. But she recognised in it the vulnerability that Julie, too, was laying bare.

She nuzzled in beneath Julie’s chin, loving the warmth of Julie’s exposed skin beneath her cheek.

“That’s your fantasy then, is it?” she asked. “Two interfering old detectives still setting the world to rights.”

“Something like that,” said Julie.

Gill thought that she would leave it there. With personal matters, she knew from long experience, you tended to get no more than two questions before Julie turned the conversation back to other things. So it surprised her when Julie spoke again, softly.

“I do think of a future with you, love. When it comes to fantasising.”

Gill was glad, really, that Julie couldn’t see her face. Maybe the afterglow of good sex just left them both too sentimental. She was afraid the wave of painful tenderness she felt at Julie’s confession would be visible if she looked up. “Well,” she said in as neutral a voice as she could manage. “Twenty-five years prep time, I reckon I could get on a boat just for you.”

Or scale a mountain for you, she thought. Or take a bullet.

“Kinky,” she added, in final assessment. This time she could feel Julie’s laugh as well as hear it.

“Hold off judgment,” Julie pleaded. “Just _one_ of my fantasies. I haven’t told you about the one where we’re abducted by a crew of lesbian space aliens yet.”

A premonition came to Gill. “Do we end up solving a murder?” she asked.

“We do, yes,” Julie admitted. “But you’re wearing quite a lot of leather at the time.”

“Fine, you win. You have my permission to shut up and go to sleep.”

Julie took her at her word. With almost comic promptness she fell silent, her grasp loosened, and her breathing became deep and even. Soon she was fast asleep. As she too began to drift off in the safe circle of Julie’s arms, Gill found herself thinking that they probably wouldn’t speak of this again tomorrow. Not when Julie’s work and the hectic demands of the real world intruded. But perhaps another night it would be nice to revisit this fantasy together. 

And she would have to remember the bit about the leather.


End file.
